Hellfire and Angel Wings
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Carly confronts her daughter with her suspicions. Sequel two: Lead You To Hell With My Poison Lips Pairings: Josslyn/Nik, Michael/Sabrina, and mentions of Carly/Tony.


**Hellfire and Angel Wings**

 **Summary:** **Carly confronts her daughter with her suspicions. Sequel two: Lead You To Hell With My Poison Lips**

 **Pairings: Josslyn/Nik, Michael/Sabrina, and mentions of Carly/Tony.**

Carly Jacks had made many mistakes in her life. She'd been impulsive and hell bent on hurting people. But she'd never thought she'd have to worry about her daughter doing so, although she couldn't understand why. Her daughter had always been like her. A minature version, almost-although there were clear differences. Jacks and Michael's influences, she supposes.

Her hands shook as she headed up the stairs to her daughter's room a few hours after she'd seen the message on the phone. She didn't know exactly how she'd approach this subject. She knocked on the door before she opened it.

Josslyn was curled up on the bed, book in hand and blonde hair piled high atop her head. "What is it, mom? Is the pizza here already?" She asked in surprise, brows furrowed.

Carly froze and swallowed before she pressed her daughter's door closed. "No, honey. It isn't. This is...about something else. Something that I saw on your phone that had me worried.

The blonde on the head seemed to still at that, blue eyes going wide. "Um, what exactly did you read?" She wondered hoarsely.

Her mom stepped farther into the room and took a seat on the bed beside of her. "I found the message that Nikolas sent you. Something about doing what you asked of him. What has me suspicious is the fact that it was sent just after Michael left after telling us he got back ELQ."

Josslyn worried her bottom lip between her teeth and ducked her head. She fiddled nervously with a piece of thread on her sleep pants. "What do you think it is that I did?"

Carly looked at her daughter. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She questioned.

"I...I just wanted to help Michael, mom." She whispered as she lifted her gaze, eyes glistening. "It just really got out of hand."

"He didn't force you to do anything, did he?" Her mother's voice had a hard edge to it, then. She sounded so deadly.

"No!" Josslyn shouted out urgently as she shook her head emphatically. " _No._ Believe me, mom. If he'd tried to hurt me, I'd have told you. Or kicked his ass myself. I chose to sleep with him."

Carly groaned at that and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Why would you do that, Josslyn?" She asked in disbelief, gaze firmly on her little girl.

The teenager flushed red at that and swallowed hard. "I just...I wanted to help Michael. And I'd seen the way Mr. Cassadine looks at me. I figured that I could use that to get ELQ back."

"Did you think that this might not concern you? Or what he could do to you? He shot an innocent woman before. He kept Jason away from his family. He's capable of anything." Her mother told her.

Jossly nodded weakly. "I know, mom. I know you must be disappointed. But he didn't hurt me. And I _did_ manage to get the company back, so what's the problem?"

Carly stared at her daughter and then wrapped an arm around her, running a hand through the teen's blonde hair. "I think it's time I told you about when I first came to Port Charles." She whispered, kissing the crown of her daughter's head. "Your grandmother gave me up for adoption when I was born and I came to town and basically shoved myself into her life. She had no idea who I was when I enrolled in the nursing program to get close to her. And I found myself wanting to get back at her for rejecting her. I ended up sleeping with Tony Jones. Your Uncle Lucas' adoptive father. Luke eventually found out who I was and warned me to stop my affair with Tony and to not hurt his sister. Mom eventually found out on her own. And not long afterward, I had a fight with Tony and ended up having a one night stand with AJ, Michael's biological father. When it came out who I was, Tony kidnapped Michael to keep him away from Sonny and Jason. And I shot him. I even faked insanity. The point is, I ruined lives. I hurt people. Mom didn't deserve that. What happens if Spencer finds out what you did?"

"I didn't think of that." Josslyn admitted. "I just... _reacted._ But _mom,_ I did it for good reason! Nikolas doesn't deserve to get away with things like that! He hurt my family."

Carly chuckled sadly and tucked a curl behind her daughter's ear. "You're so much like me, Josslyn. It worries me. I don't want you making the same mistakes that I made."

"Well, it's not going to happen again so you don't have to worry about that. And no one is going to find out." The teen answered. "Besides, being like you isn't exactly a bad thing." Her pretty pink lips curved up into a charming smile as she said that, hoping to alleviate her mom's worry.

Her mom smiled back a bit. "Well, I can't exactly protect you from the world anymore. You're an adult and you're going to make mistakes. I just...want you to be more careful."

"Don't worry, mom." Josslyn assured. "Nothing is going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wyndemere, Nikolas was sitting in the family room at his desk when the door opened and shut. He didn't bother to look up until the voice finally spoke in a purr.

"You know, I wonder what people would think if they knew what you'd done with Josslyn?" The woman let out a laugh, sounding so very amused by the entire situation. "Your son would probably disown you. Carly, Morgan, and Michael would probably murder you. I wonder what you'd do to keep it quiet? To keep this little recording that I have out of everyone's hands?"

He looked up sharply at that and his gaze landed on Hayden-or Rachel with her cellphone in her hand, his and Josslyn's meeting playing out upon the screen.

 **to be continued**


End file.
